


We Share Everything

by chennychenchinchen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Children's Stories, Crack, Humor, Illustrations, Lots of pretty Pictures, M/M, Trainee Era, badly edited pictures, but they're intentionally bad, everyone learns to share, probably, sm is probably satan, souls can be used as building blocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennychenchinchen/pseuds/chennychenchinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first day as trainees, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven't yet learned to share. Can SM Entertainment teach them how?</p><p>Now with 14 fun illustrations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Share Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the children’s book “We Share Everything” by Robert Munsch, of which is illustrated by Michael Martchenko. Please do not take this lightly. I literally typed up the existing book word-for-word and then changed some of the names, wording, etc. I digitally edited over the illustrations in the existing book. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this parody.

 

On their very first day as trainees, Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked into the SM Entertainment building. Baekhyun picked up an album.

 

Chanyeol came over to him and said, “Give me that album.”

 

Baekhyun said, “No, I won’t give you this album. I’m looking at this album.”

 

So Chanyeol tried what worked with his older sister. He said, “If you don’t give me that album, I am going to yell and scream.”

 

“Too bad!” said Baekhyun.

 

 

So Chanyeol opened his mouth really wide and screamed:

  
“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

 

 

Baekhyun stuck the album in his mouth,

 

_BLUMPH!_

  
Chanyeol said, “GAWCK!”

 

 

SM Entertainment came running over and said,

 

“Now, LOOK! This is the SM Entertainment building! In the SM Entertainment building, we share. We share _everything_.”

  
“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay,” said Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol started to build a tower with the souls of other innocent trainees.

 

Baekhyun came over and said, “Give me those souls of other innocent trainees.”

 

“I won’t give you these souls of other innocent trainees,” said Chanyeol. “I’m building a tower.”

 

So Baekhyun tried what worked with his older brother. He said, “If you don’t give me those souls of other innocent trainees, I am going to kick them down!”

 

“Too bad,” said Chanyeol.

 

 

So Baekhyun kicked the souls of other innocent trainees.

 

_CRASH!_

 

Souls of other innocent trainees went all over the floor. Baekhyun yelled:

 

Ouch! Owww! Ouch! Owww! Ouch! Owww!

 

 

SM Entertainment came running over and said,

 

“Now, LOOK! This is the SM Entertainment building! In the SM Entertainment building, we share. We share _everything_.”

  
“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay,” said Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

 

Then Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to play with the hair dye.

 

“I’m first,” said Chanyeol.

 

“No! I’m first,” said Baekhyun.

 

“If you don’t let me go first,” said Chanyeol, “I am going to yell and scream.”

 

“Too bad,” said Baekhyun.

 

So Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both first, and hair dye went flying all over the room.

 

Chanyeol yelled as loud as he could:

  
“AAAAAAHHHHHH!”

 

 

SM Entertainment and all the other trainees came running over and said,

 

“Now, LOOK! This is the SM Entertainment building! In the SM Entertainment building, we share. We share _everything_.”

 

 

So Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and said, “Okay, Baekhyun, we are supposed to share. What are we going to share?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Baekhyun. “Let’s share... Let’s share... Let’s share our shoes!”

 

“Good idea!” said Chanyeol.

 

 

So they shared their shoes and Chanyeol said, “Look at this. Pink shoes, and they fit just right. My mom never gets me pink shoes. This is great! Let’s share... Let’s share... Let’s share our shirts!”

 

So they shared their shirts and Chanyeol said, “Look at this. A pink shirt. No other trainee has a pink shirt.”

 

“Yes,” said Baekhyun. “This is fun. Let’s share... Let’s share... Let’s share our pants.”

 

So they shared their pants.

 

“Wow!” said Chanyeol. “Pink pants!”

 

SM Entertainment came back and said, “Oh, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, You’re sharing and you’re learning how to act in the SM Entertainment building, and you’re being very grown-up, and Chanyeol, I really like your... PINK PANTS! Chanyeol, where did you get those pink pants?”

 

“Oh, said Chanyeol. “It’s okay. Baekhyun and I shared our clothes.”

 

SM Entertainment yelled, “What have you done? Who said you could share your clothes?”

 

 

And all the trainees said:

  
“Now, LOOK! This is the SM Entertainment building. In the SM Entertainment building, we share...”

 

 

“We share EVERYTHING!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i’m jongin
> 
> I had a good laugh making this, but lemme tell you, some of these panels were absolute hell to make. It took me many cups of tea to complete the last one, more out of frustration than difficulty, haha.
> 
> Again, the original book “We Share Everything” is by Robert Munsch and the illustrations are by Michael Martchenko. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this parody. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> //
> 
> talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/chennychenchinchen)


End file.
